


Valentine's Day

by brightasstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Found Family Feels, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Magnus is waiting for Alec on their bench to celebrate Valentine's Day, not aware of what Alec has planned for them.A night of love, feelings, promises and new beginnins.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/gifts).



> This was written for the Feb 2021 Valentine's Day Server Event on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
>   
> You can join us, if you're older than 18!
> 
> The story is based on the amazing moodboard made by [EmberRayneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm) that you can find at the left of my banner.
> 
> Ember this inspired me and I really hope you like it!

Magnus was sitting and looking at the thousands of shimmering lights that were hanging from the bare branches of the trees in that cold February. 

He turned his collar up and looked around, smiling tenderly.

Even if Alec had proposed kneeling on that cobblestone, the memory that held Magnus’ heart was still the one of their first kiss, shared on that same bench, on a winter afternoon, after a much desired date, almost ten years before.

How much he loved his husband, his shiny eyes full of wonder, his guileless smile that lit up his beautiful features, and his huge tender welcoming heart. He still couldn’t believe that after all those stories went wrong, he had the chance to love and be loved back with such intensity.

He looked at his watch and shivered as the cold wind brushed his bare wrist.

Alec was _never_ late. He looked around, shifting uncomfortably and stretching his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of his tall figure approaching, but the park was empty.

He picked his phone and looked for any missing call or text, but there was just nothing. When he started to recognize the telltales of anxiety, he decided to call him. He stood up and was about to push the dialing button when he saw a pale shaky light coming in his direction.

A young guy on a bike. He was cycling quickly as if he was running late. He shrugged and went back to his phone.

“Are you Magnus Bane?” the panting boy asked as he halted his bike right before he ran over him.

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Who are you, and why are you asking me?” 

There was a hint of fear in his tone as if he was expecting some bad news.

The boy smiled, not catching anything about the worry rising in Magnus’ heart, his innocence and youth sheltering him from any catastrophic thought, “Sorry I’m late, he'd recommended me to be on time.”

Before Magnus could reply anything, he dismounted and took something from the back basket. 

He should have been more careful, Magnus’ thought, trusting a complete stranger in a dark empty park on a cold night. This thought left his mind as soon as it entered it, giving way to an amazed and embarrassed smile. 

The boy was handing him a bouquet of yellow and orange roses, a blue card stapled on the pearly paper they were enwrapped with.

He gave the boy a tip and a warm thankful pat on his shoulder, before taking the card in his hand.

He realized his fingers were trembling as he opened it. Even after all these years, Alec could still make him emotional with his surprises.

_Hope the boy wasn’t late. Otherwise sorry for making you wait and making you worry about me. I am ok. I know this may seem a really weird way to celebrate St. Valentine’s day, but I hope it’s gonna be worth it. Now someone will come to pick you up and bring you somewhere. Thanks for trusting me, always. Your love drunk husband._

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he brought the flowers close to his cheeks. The petals felt like silk on his skin. He nuzzled his nose in between them and inhaled a deep breath.

He was happy, so happy. The joy he felt was like a warm hand wrapped around his heart, like a candle spreading its calm steady light over all of his days. And it was all because of Alec.

He slowly walked toward the street, patiently waiting for that _someone,_ and couldn’t keep himself from laughing when he saw Jace’s car stopping beside him.

Jace opened the door, smiling, “Come get in.”

Magnus was about to walk around the car when Jace stopped him, “Not beside me. Take a seat on the back. Alec left something for you. He said I couldn’t see what it was. And that I wasn't allowed to see your expression as you saw it. C'mon man.”

Magnus gently opened the back door and sat behind the driver's seat. There was a book, its pages curled to form a heart. Magnus switched his phone flashlight on and instantly felt his eyes prickle. 

Alec had made a photo book of their previous year, the one they'd lived in that village in Madagascar, as they both volunteered to work for a medical charity, Magnus performing eye-surgery on all the children that suffered from congenital cataract, and Alec building up a neonatal intensive care unit.

Life and love were pouring out from all of those pictures. So many memories, so many moments. So much love.

Magnus bending on a kid to kiss his forehead; Magnus unfolding a bandage around a kid's eyes; Magnus laughing surrounded by children; Magnus and Alec holding a newborn baby.

He remembered them all. All of their names. All of their smiles and their tears. He knew he was silently crying and thanked his husband for giving him all the privacy he needed. 

So far, he and Alec hadn't been very lucky in their journey toward adoption. One time the kid they were about to bring home was claimed back by a closer relative, another time Alec had a terrible car accident that had him bound to bed for months so that they couldn't be able to take care of a new life. And there had been those times too, when a judge or a social worker thought they could never be as good as a _normal_ family.

He kept one hand pressed on his lips to muffle his quiet sobs as he kept turning the pages.

He was so lost in memories, that he gasped in surprise when Jace stopped the car and talked to him again, "We've arrived." He sighed, chuckling, "I think I've never seen you so quiet since I met you."

Magnus cleared his throat, "It's his special gift, always leaving me out of words from how deeply he knows me."

He closed the photo book and opened the door, widening his eyes as he realized where he was.

"What are we doing in front of the Hospital? Alec wasn't supposed to be working today…"

Jace shrugged and raised his brows, "As if he told me…, I only know you have to go to the rooftop cafe, that's all."

Magnus stepped down, sliding the book under his arm, and walked toward the Hospital. How many nights had he crossed the same road to get to work or to visit Alec on one of his long shifts.

  
  


The lady at the reception smiled as she saw him walking past the glass revolving doors, and waved her hand as he walked directly to the elevator.

He was glad the night shift had already begun, so he didn't have to explain what he was doing at their workplace all dressed up for a date. 

The roof floor was empty, beautifully decorated with glimmering heart lights. The huge windows allowed a perfect sight of the wonderful city laying at their feet and he relished for a moment in the feeling of how beautiful the view was from up there. 

He walked into the cafe and instantly noticed that there was only one table set. A red cloth, strawberries and pancakes covered in melted dark chocolate, and his wonderful husband smiling at him with his cheeks flushed. 

Still. After all these years. After everything they had shared. After everything they'd done together.

"How?" he asked a little out of breath as he sat in front of him.

Alec raised his shoulders up to his cheeks, smiling again.

"It's not like I had to insist that much to have this all for us. Who would ever want to spend St. Valentine's night in a Hospital cafe?"

Magnus chuckled.

"Why here?"

Alec took his hand and squeezed it gently.

His heart was beating fast like it hadn't in such a long time.

"Because there is a surprise for you that I couldn't bring away with me. Not yet, anyway."

Magnus' brows rose in puzzlement.

"You already gave me so many surprises tonight, Alexander. I can hardly believe there is more."

Alec took the fork and cut a piece of the pancake, bringing it to his husband's mouth, "Nothing will ever be enough to show you how much I love you," and he gently pressed on Magnus' lips, staring mesmerized as he opened and then closed them around the food, his gaze never leaving Alec.

They went on feeding each other, alternating the fruit with the pancakes, chatting, sharing smiles and soft tender glances.

It was beautiful, love and being loved, so lost in each other's feelings that even a Hospital cafe seemed magical.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Alec said after a long while, and he tugged Magnus up by his hand.

Magnus followed him in silence until Alec spoke first as they were entering the department Alec was in charge of.

"You remember the story of that very young girl I told you about three days ago, the one whose child I helped survive?"

Magnus nodded and looked intensely at his husband as he stopped in front of the nursery, the lamps of the neonatal intensive care unit shading his black hair with blue.

He was beautiful in the way he took care of all the souls he encountered daily, in the commitment he always put in everything he did, and in the intensity of the way he was looking back at him.

"She ran away this morning just after the doctor signed her discharge paper."

"Leaving the baby here?"

Alec hummed, "She was a child herself Magnus, you should have seen her crying behind this glass."

Magnus swallowed painfully as he pictured the girl in his head, thinking back at his own mum, who probably had been too young herself to feel confident enough to take care of him.

Alec noticed and gently caressed his cheek with his big hand.

"But she left this. On my desk."

The paper sheet was crumpled and there were tears' stains all over it, smudging the ink.

_Thank you for saving my baby Doctor Alec._ _He deserves a family that will love him more than I will ever be able to do now, given my condition. I went to the legal office this morning and signed for a direct placement. I know you will love him with the same force you put in saving his life. Tell him I made this choice out of love._

There were fresher stains on the paper as Magnus' tears slowly fell down his cheeks.

He didn't know what to say. He could only hear his heart stammering against his ribs.

Then two arms were around him, pulling him inside a tight embrace.

"I love you," Alec whispered between his hair, "so so much."

Magnus let himself be held, finding it hard to put his head around the fact that he'd entered the hospital being just a man and a husband, and that he was about to go home being a father too.

He tilted his head up and kissed Alec, gently and deeply, until his husband pulled back, reaching out for the shelves where they stocked the disposable sterile coveralls they gave the parents to enter the unit.

Their entwined fingers were trembling as they approached the incubator where the baby was resting.

He was so small, his chest covered with patches and tubes, his pale skin making the veins stand out. He seemed to be from another world, covered in that cobalt shade spreading from the warming lamps. 

"He looks so fragile," Magnus breathed out, trying to fight against the emotion that was closing his throat.

"He is," Alec whispered back, "but he's a fighter. And we will fight with him all along the way. I already told the Hospital Board we will be taking some time off."

Then he opened the upper side of the incubator just for a second.

"Max, this is your dad, Magnus. Magnus, this is Max, our son."

Magnus let one finger skim the baby's foot, almost reverently.

"Welcome to the world baby Max," he said softly, "welcome home."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars


End file.
